Experiment's hurt
by Sa-co
Summary: Sasuke gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki to be subjected to experiments . though his brother seems to not want anything to do with him . Rated M for yaoi. not uchihacest Disclaimer : i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's point of view

Sasuke's point of view

My name's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm the only remaining survivor of the famous Uchiha massacre that my bastard of a brother committed, all those many years ago and still my heart burns for the thirst of his metallic blood on my stained hands and the gratifying feeling knowing he is lying at my feet stone cold dead. Never to torment me with those blood lustful eyes ever again. But even as I dream of that day with extreme anticipation I know though I hate to admit it I'm still way off from even being able to catch a glimpse of a way to get at him. But then they didn't call him a child prodigy for nothing always casting me off into an unacknowledged presence, not worth anyone's time or effort apart from those happy days where he would cast aside everything to spend what little time he had with me .How naïve I was thinking he ever gave a shit about me while all along he only ever cared about was his own greatness and achievement. But now is not the time to think about him. All I need to think of is the mission, completing it and getting out of here alive at the very least.

Swaying through the trees my teammates Naruto and Sakura on each of my sides. Every now and then I would catch an admiring glance from Sakura, which would then always trigger a frustrated challenging look from Naruto. As if I cared in the slightest of what either these two thought of me. Their nothing, worthless people who only get in my way of achieving my goal to become stronger. What's their problem anyway, all of them why can't they just give me worthwhile missions instead of these playschool activities that even Naruto could accomplish without any blunders but then that wouldn't be our Naruto if he didn't screw up somehow and make himself look even more like a baka then he already is. Then there was Sakura can't she see I'm not interested all she is, is annoying and not worth a scrap of my time, she never seems to help out all she does is whine and moan.

Normal point of view

Sasuke smirked as a thought crossed his mind but as quickly as it came he cast it aside as if her mans were that interesting. He was so deep in his distorted thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that they had reached their destination .A small cave opening in the stone hill perched in front of them. That was camouflaged in with the newly urban orange tinted forestry they had just spent the last few hours searching through. As they planned their strategy Sasuke's mind was still far away sitting on the thought being able to face Itachi again. "Sasuke you haven't fallen asleep on us, have you? " questioned their silver haired sensei. (Hn, no I haven't Kakashi" Sasuke claimed. "Hmmp sensei, I don't see why Sasuke had to come at all, this task is so simple I could complete it by myself, believe it" complained the spiky orange head." Naruto this is a class B mission, your lucky to be given it at all " contorted Kakashi. " hn, dobe " Sasuke sneered under his breath."SASUKE" Naruto yelled frustrated gaining him an exaggerated punch to the forehead from the pinked haired girl crouching with them " NARUTO, learn to keep your fat mouth shut about Sasuke" she growled."Sakura" he whined in retaliation. "Come on guys lets try to at least start the mission" the elder ninja, sighed.

Finally back to the matter at hand it wasn't long for them all to know their positions and how they were to act accordingly. Sasuke crouched in the tree a couple of meters to the left of the opening to the cave. Completely hidden with the help of the rusting leaves he reached for the several shuriken in his pouch Sasuke readied himself to attack on the signal. He listened to the many birds flowing through the slight breeze that had come. Waiting and waiting, his patience growing thin, his whole body ached to attack and kill all the scum that was possible. Finally he heard the sound of a raven swooping in for the kill, the signal. Launching himself from his hiding place his muscles pumped full of adrenaline and anticipation. He was so lost in his quest for a fight, he hadn't realized he couldn't sense the distinguishable chakra's of his comrades hidden in the following foliage around him and much more to his folly he hadn't even realized he was surrounded by two others that were, on his part not welcome.

Watching from the colossal trees, he waited, readying himself for the right time to strike hoping it would be soon, when his target below was at its most vulnerable and unexpected. Though true fully if it had been own to him, he wouldn't have had to do this in the first place but no they never listen to him. "Hay, are you ready" his partner whispered taking him from his troubled thoughts. "Hn" was all the reply he was willing to give, he was frustrated enough as it was and he didn't need his partner to make him any worse. His black cloak loosely swayed in the breeze twisting itself around his well-formed legs underneath, his midnight hair being blown constantly into his toned face reminding him of the overdue hair tie he desperately needed. When he finally saw the opening he had been waiting for, he quickly grabbed his kunai jolting into the air his eyes locked onto the prey, not waiting to see if his partner had caught on. Wanting this to be over as soon as possible so he could head back and try to relax somewhat and rid himself of some of the stress that had gathered from the last several days of searching, not that he would let anyone onto thinking that.

Sasuke had been sure he had just heard a twig; a leaf or something to identify someone was there. Eventually passing it aside, he instead focused on trying to have at least some control of his overly excited body. When he had finally managed that, it was then when he felt a strange painful sensation in his upper back. Slowing himself to a stop he slowly dragged his hand around trying to get a feel of what had just hit him. Felling an oozing warmth dripping down his spine, he brought his hand back round. His eyes bulged at the sight of his hand covered in blood. In a mere second he felt another bolting sensation this time directly in his spine enabling him of any further movement. It was then when he finally felt the other two presences, now all too close. Trying to see who there were having managed to pull a fast one on him, suddenly fear, anguish and anger coursed through his now boiling veins as he looked up into those unexplainable eyes that shone crimson. Freezing as he heard those words "Hello little brother "

Sa-co—so what do you think? Please review. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's note

Well this is my second chapter. Sorry it took so long I was busy with my family and I needed to think of the plot. Also sorry if the characters are a little OCC ish I did try my best to make them best fit.

Chapter two

Rising from the deep slumber he had been forced into, Sasuke looked around trying to tell where he was and what his surroundings were in the darkness that had engulfed him .He winced when a sudden pain shot out in his sore wrists from the restrained movements he had .By then Sasuke had realized he must be tied to the damp wall he was leaning against. The shackles were tightly griping his wrists that now were dribbling crimson blood down hi slender arms to his shoulder joints. Sasuke let out a frustrated groan as he tried the best he could in this predicament to get comfortable but the chains were just not letting him. Damn he thought. If only they were just a little lower but obviously someone had put them this high just to be a pain. But quickly forgetting that, he needed to get out of his clutches.

In an urgent manner, Sasuke franticly pull at the restraints, in a small hope that they would budge. Not a wiggle, but he wasn't about to stop. He continued for about five minutes when he finally accepted the horrible truth, they weren't going to move. Giving up on that idea, he burrowed himself in his thoughts to think of a way out. Sasuke was so sunken in his thoughts that he didn't sense the door opening or an occupant coming in through in what little opening they gave themselves. Still contemplating his escape, his whole body froze when he finally had sensed someone was near and of all people it had to be his bastard of a brother: Itachi. Sasuke snarled as he spoke

"What do you want"?

"Ah not even a kind hello"

Deciding to snub his brother, Sasuke went back to his thoughts, trying to ignore the unwanted presence in front of him and the boiling rage building inside himself.

"So going to attempt to ignore me now? How pathetic, even for your standards Sasuke"

Sasuke was over the edge just by the sound of his brother's expressionless voice, not to mention the fact his name had been strung together with the word pathetic. Sasuke lurched forward with the intent to kill but still being tied up he only managed to close the gap by a few steps

"Hmmp still the same old Sasuke, you never change "

Sasuke wasn't too sure but he thought he had heard the unmistakable sound of disgust and frustration on his brother's tongue that time. Trying to calm his shaking body se stepped back up against the wall, the dampness sending chills up his spine.

"Backing off now "

"Shut up, like I need to have you in my face right now"

Silence, Sasuke had been expecting at least a snide remark but nothing. In fact Itachi seemed to be trying to hold back a slight up tilt of his mouth

"My thoughts exactly"

Itachi finally said and with that he left as silently as he had came leaving Sasuke more then confused. What was up with him? Sure he was naturally cold, but through that whole conversation he never once looked at me he thought. In fact when Sasuke thought more of it he had been acting more cold then usual back the too.

Flashback

"_Hello little brother"_

"_Itachi"_

"_Hmmm, what about me, don't I get introduced "_

_Said the second one putting a fake upset tone. His blue shark like body responding completely different, like he couldn't care less._

"_Kisame tie him up"_

_Itachi ordered and without another thought, he leaped into the closest tree and off he went._

"_Well that was considerate of him"_

_Kisame spoke after he realized he had been ditched._

"_But then he has been acting up ever since we left"_

_He continued oblivious to the fact Sasuke was in hearing range or he just didn't care _

"_Well come on, can't stay around here too long or that asshole will get too far in front of us"_

_Sasuke still in murderous thought about his brother didn't realize Kisame was talking to him until he had thrown over Kisame's shoulder._

_They met up with Itachi about two miles of taunting later, with him already settled down for the eventful night approaching. Resting himself against the largest of the tree trunks available his eyes closed but certainly awake. Which they, mostly Sasuke had to find out the hard way, When Kisame threw him down to the unforgiving ground next to Itachi, who immediately got up and shifted to another tree without saying anything to either of them and quietly drifted into his uneasy sleep._

_End of flashback_

What was he going to do? He had been captured by the akatsuki and had no idea why, and his brother seemed to be going out of his way to ignore him. Just as Sasuke was ever so slowly close to drift off to sleep he heard a rusting sound from the metal door a couple of meters away. He soon figured it was opening even though no light came through into the grimly room

"So you are awake un"

Hearing that voice took all chances of falling asleep away.

"Are you even going to answer"?

"Why should I " Sasuke spat out

" Because it is polite idiot "

"Piss off" Sasuke threw at the intruder; close to losing it from the frustration this idiot was causing him.

"Well someone needs to learn some manners un"

And before Sasuke could blink he found himself staring straight into the eye of another ninja. Pushing his blonde hair back he forcefully grabbed Sasuke's cheekbones squeezing them together.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Sasuke screamed as the pain shot up all over.

"Please…. Let go "

Sasuke begged wishing for the pain to end. Luckily the guy let go. Sasuke sighed he felt his face relax from it being released from that grasp. But he was still shocked for he was sure there had just been a tongue on his face

"Well have you decided to remain silent un"?

"Not bloody likely "

Sasuke growled to the now smug face in front of him.

Not bloody likely ah, well you've got spirit"

Sasuke was sure now the guy just loved to hear his own voice. Decided to ignore him, Sasuke tried to once more fall to sleep but quickly brought his attention when he heard the guy speak

"Which makes me wonder why is Itachi saying we don't need you "

Wishing to know more Sasuke asked

"Do you know why?"

"Curious ah, well I'd hate to disappoint, especially one so cute "

Sasuke inwardly puked did that guy just call him cute

"But I don't actually know why he's against it "

Some help he is thought Sasuke

"But" he continued, "I think it has something to do with the experiment "

"What experiment?"

Sasuke asked now confused

" I can't tell you" the gut cooed back " But anyway the others wanted to meet you so I guess I've made them wait long enough un"

He spoke as he undid the chains on Sasuke, But quickly but new ones on around his wrists and feet so he couldn't escape but could walk comfortably as well. Forcefully grabbing Sasuke's matted hair he tugged at it to make Sasuke move, which Sasuke seeing as he didn't want any more pain obliged. He wobbled to his feet still unstable from not using them or was it from the position he had been in he wasn't too sure. Though he quickly got his legs to work at the assistance of the guy hurrying him along off out the bleak room to an even bleaker hall


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Sasuke was walking down the damp corridor he noticed there were no windows for light to come through in fact the walls seemed to be made of mud. No wonder there had been no light from before, there was none to begin with. He tried to keep up with the man in front of him in fear of something could make him snap for he was sure the guy had to be a bit loony, but he still found it increasingly difficult for the gut speed along the corridor like he couldn't care less that Sasuke could escape or he was cocky enough to know Sasuke wouldn't try it. Suddenly he felt a huge bulge in front of him and realized he had walked straight into the guy, who was now giving a curious glance towards him. Sasuke blushed furiously as he tried to ignore the smirk that now covered the face in front of him.

"We're here, un" He spoke as he pushed open the metal door he had stopped for.

Light suddenly coated Sasuke forcing him to close his eyes as he adjusted. He slowly opened his eyes he looked around at the seven people starring right at him making him feel very self conscious and annoyed why can't they look somewhere else. Slowly Sasuke walked forward into the room, as he didn't want to be pulled in. Why were they still starring at him, for fucks sake he can't be that interesting he thought when one of then finally spoke

" you sure about this Pein "

who the hell was this Pein and what the hell is with his name

"I'm sure, stop going on about it

"Yeah but you know how Itachi feels about this "

"Well as I already said he can just get over it "

At the mention of Itachi, Sasuke's fury reached new limits who the fuck des his bastard of a brother he is, even though Sasuke was still confused about this who ordeal .

"Hay, look at him, just at the mention of his brother and he loses it"

Sasuke realized that once again all eyes were on him.

"Ummm" he stuttered as he tried to slowly walk back but instead tangled himself with the binds, tripping himself up. He prepared for the collision but it didn't come. He opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them to begin with and looked up at the one who had saved him from falling . Fear immediate took over when he saw the peircing's, orange hair and a face that shock tremors through him. Now Sasuke was debating if the ground was a better choice .

"Umm can you let me go " he whispered trying to hid the terror in his voice

"No" Sasuke's hope of getting out of here unscathed was quickly vanishing

"Please let me down " he asked again

"What part of no don't you understand "

Terror rode through Sasuke unable to hide it anymore as he was immensely scared of what this guy could and would do and he realized he would have to get out of here himself.

He desperately tried to wiggle himself free but no luck, the man had a solid grip on him making all of Sasuke's attempts useless . But he could still try

"Stop bloody wiggling"

Sasuke stopped when he heard the harshness in the guy's tone.

"Hmmp, what an obedient slave "

Slave, that's what he was to them, a slave .

Anger took control over Sasuke's common sense as he threw a punch to the unexpected man's face but his reflex was too fast so Sasuke just skimmed it .

Unfortunalty Sasuke didn't have good enough reflexes when the guy suddenly punched him , sending him across the room slamming, smashing his head into the concrete ground as he went until hitting the opposite wall .

He slowly raised his head coughing up a large amount of blood, leaving a slight dribble down his chin . His eyes now were hazing over at the loss of blood . He swayed terribly trying to get to his feet constantly losing balance. The pain in his head skyrocketing but he tried to ignore it.

He groaned falling again this time with no one catching him .His side ached from the harsh contact with the unforgiving ground.

"Oh fucks sake. He's fucking useless, can't do bloody jackshit . Peinsama do we really have to use this little shit " growled a guy with silver grayish hair

"Yes. So get over it Hidan " replied the orange head who Sasuke realized must be this Pein guy .

Pein came over and grasping Sasuke by the hair lifted him to his eye level .He could tell the boy was bordering on unconscious and was going to slip away son enough . Well thought Pein we're going to have to change that Bringing a strange purple coloured pill from his pocket he placed it into Sasuke's mouth, closing it just to make sure he swallowed it . When he finally saw Sasuke swallow he brought his hand away from his mouth and watched as the colour slowly came back to Sasuke's face. He then dragged Sasuke over to the rest of the group ignoring the whimpers from his captive and throwing him harshly to the ground in the middle of the circle they had now formed.

They watched with amusement as Sasuke tried to find a way to get further away from them . His eyes wide with fear .One gave a toothy grin reaching forward he poked Sasuke in the back .

Sasuke leaped at the sudden touch, turning around to see who had done it when he felt another one this time in his neck .He cringed at the discomfort and was annoyed at the obvious fact they enjoyed teasing him.

"Stop it" he whispered.

They not hearing him continued to tease and poke.

"STOP IT" he yelled his anger burst from him.

They heard this time stilling their actions, hands at their sides .They looked down on him surprised at the sudden burst of courage .

Sasuke inside was getting more frantic from the looks he was receiving . He had no idea what they were planning, not to mention he obvious fact he was too wounded to do anything to gainsay them .

"Well guys., what do you think we should do with him?"

"Hmmp, what do you want to do Pein. He's obviously not realizing we have superiority

over him…. Want to make him realize it ?"

"Hmm … maybe "

Sasuke's eyes bulged as he listened in on the small conversation Pein was having with this blue haired woman .

"I know what to do" Hidan spoke

Then out of the blue Hidan suddenly reached down and grabbed Sasuke forcing him to his feet . Sasuke squeaked from the pain but was quickly distracted at the sudden loss of his black pants leaving him only in a white top and silken boxes.

"What are you doing" he whimpered as he felt Hidan's hands continue in their quest under the black material, the only thing left covering his manhood . He tried to buck his way out of Hidan's grasp but only really helped him out more as his boxes then slid down to a soft pool at his feet causing Sasuke to hiss from the cold air coming in contact with his dick . He then tried to cover himself from the greedy eyes in front of him.

"Hay you can't do that " snarled Hidan before grabbing a better hold onto Sasuke forcing his hands away and pulling off Sasuke's shirt in one swipe so everyone now had

a clear view of Sasuke and the blush that now covered him in a shameless red .

"Isn't he cute, un"

"Yeah, what a shame Itachi isn't here "

Sasuke then finally noticed that indeed his brother had never been here nor had he ever been . Thank god thought Sasuke, he was so grateful his brother wasn't here to see this . But unfortunately he then noticed they were closing in around him . He tried squirming again but to no avail is asshole to had a strong grip on him .

Sasuke yelped as a cool hand was suddenly on his cock slowly traveling up and down it. He tried desperately not to be affected by it but his body had a mind of it's own as he was slowly but surely hardening . The truth was in the moan he was suppressing but at this rate he knew wouldn't be for much longer . Looking away he searched for something else to concentrate on but all he could see was that skilled hand rubbing his precum up and down his pulsing member . It was then when he couldn't contain it anymore, letting out a sharp moan.

"Hay, he's actually liking it, guess we will have to tell Itachi there's another gay in the family"

Sasuke was shocked, was his brother, stern nosed unsocial able brother gay and if so how did they know of it . But he didn't have long to think on these thoughts for he soon was moaning loudly again from Deidara continuingly stroking his penis with the ever lasting thought of the misery he was in . Stupid body acting on its own .

"Hidan pass him over " Pein spoke and Sasuke was reluctantly thrust over into Pein's grasp.

Sasuke was more scared to be in this guys hands, he just couldn't tell what he was planning .But he found out soon enough as he felt something hard poking him in the lower back and it was huge . Complete terror overcame Sasuke's sense as he began to scream trying to shake himself from the horror he knew was coming.

"Please don't do it " he pleaded

"Shut up" Pein cruelly whispered into his ear while opening Sasuke's butt cheeks finding the quivering hole in between before sharply thrusting his pulsing dick all the way up into it.

Sasuke violently screamed at the sudden and painful intrusion . choking back the tears now falling staining his pale face .

"Please … stop… please " Sasuke begged ,all he got was grunts, moans and a hell of a lot of pain running threw his body . He felt like he was tearing in two, please he wanted to scream please someone come save me but he knew even if he screamed to kingdom come no one would hear him, no one would care, just like always . Suddenly Pein hit something inside him making him moan, see stars and god forbid making him feel just a tad of pleasure . But it didn't happen again and all he felt was once again unquestionable pain as his walls were caving in on the intrusion up his ass .

"Oh my god, he's so tight" Pein breathed out through grunts .

When finally Sasuke felt one more overly exaggerated thrust and then warm liquid filling everywhere inside of him there was so much he felt it spilling out and down his trembling thighs .the tears still forcing their way down .

Sasuke thought hopefully it was over and he could escape, on such luck as he was the passed onto another and so it carried on for several hours, Sasuke constantly screaming, pleading, crying for it to be over, wishing they would stop forcing their way into his torn bloody hole until finally when he felt the darkness approaching to take him away he was pushed towards the door and back to the only place close enough to sanctuary all the while he listened in on the boasts and cheers from the group who had just unmercifully raped him .

well that's chapter three . sorry that it took so long it's my first yaoi scene I've written and I'm still not completely happy with it but there is definitely more of it to come so I guess I'll just get better as I go. And I am still not too sure if Sasuke will go with something but it probably won't be Itachi cause I personally don't think there's anything wrong with it just my beta doesn't so just so she doesn't have to read it I won't be doing it maybe .

Yeah and thanks for everyone who reads this its great to see so many people reading it so thank you and please review . no flamers but positive criticism is fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally I have done the fourth chapter. sorry it took so long I did plan to do it after my bloody exams but being me I decided that I will just have a little break but then a little break turned into a big break and then Christmas came around so have to spend time for that and then there was also all these really good stories that were updated and I really wanted to read them.

So yeah that is my excuse. not a really good one but yeah a valid one none the less and I also have been thinking about a new one as well to write but I think it is a little too much like another so I'm going to have to see what happens and if they mind .

Also I have another excuse we moved house into a garage without much electricity and no internet so yeah just a tad problematic but thank you everyone who has waited patiently

But yeah enough of that on with the chapter .yay for chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: yaoi angst (thinks that how you spell it sorry if it isn't) swearing etc so if you don't boy on boy then don't read

CHAPTER FOUR

Sasuke felt so dejected and lost. His body cried out to be clean but he knew it wouldn't take away the dirt embedded in his body and mind. His ass felt like it was on fire that every time he made a move aching pain shot up through his back and more blood would flow from his beaten hole. Why wouldn't the pain go away and leave him alone to rot in self misery.

How could they have done that to him .They were all guys apart from that one woman and she used a dildo for pity's sake, it was wrong guys screwing guys he had even told them that, they just laughed in his face and told him to get used to it . He couldn't help but shiver at the prospect of it happening again and where was his brother Itachi for that matter surely he wouldn't want him raped by the gang he is a part of. He must have been busy that must have been it, Sasuke told himself over and over again hoping it was true and that he still had a sort of ally. Even though he hated the fact of his brother helping him he didn't have much choice, he was obviously weaker and he didn't want to be raped again.

He could still remember it all too clearly the forceful thrusting that tore at his inside, the sweat, the grunts, the moans, and the pain. Whoever said sex felt good were moronic assholes that had no idea of the true pain it caused physically and mentally. The pain, it never seemed to go away through the whole thing they kept on going at him " relax" " it will get better if you just be calm" who the hell in their right minds could relax and be calm while THAT was happening to them.

Why, why, why did they do that to him, why did he deserve it, what did he do to deserve it, was that all he was to them, a sex slave? The questions just circled his bruised head over and over he just couldn't find an answer.

But the worst thing he remembered was how by the end of it he was the one who was making the most noise, blocking everyone else out with his moans as they made him cum by fucking him senseless. Proof that he must of at some point started to enjoy the rough way they were treating him. How, HOW he screamed in his head how could he have liked that even for the moment it was foul, repulsive, disgusting and yet he had moaned. Of course they had to point it out that he somehow had enjoyed it laughing in his face, calling him a whore, an ass slut and any other word that ridiculed his self worth.

The cold had now finally gotten to Sasuke and he didn't want to remain as such, so trying to pull his ragged body together in a pathetic but desperate attempt to find something, anything to keep him at least a little warmer.

Unfortunately his brother kept his room somewhat tidy all there was on the floor or all that consisted in the room for a fact was a desk covered in scrolls, a few coat pegs on the wall next to the wooden door, a cupboard that looked locked and a scattered kunai laying next to an unmade bed. All in all it didn't look like his brother kept a lot of things at all let alone something that Sasuke could use unless he counted the bed. But he knew if he even thought about using it Itachi would have his head.

But eventually the need for heat won over common sense. Slowly he staggered to his feet using the wall behind him for support. He dragged his left foot forward but suddenly had to stop as an intense pain shot up through his bruised body releasing a wince and a slight scream from him.

But he knew he desperately needed those blankets. Pushing himself forward trying his best to ignore the scorching pain that followed with every step. After what seemed a life time he reached the edge of the bed a final surge of pain swamped his body forcing him to collapse on the bed in a faint.

"Ahh what the fuck" he shouted when he was suddenly rudely from his sleep, his head banging.

"Shut up, you're lucky you're not dead yet."

Sasuke recognized that voice; it was a very pissed off Itachi, who was standing right in front of him. Sasuke knew he really shouldn't say anything to Itachi when he's like this cause it always meant death but he was too angry to care, or maybe the pain was clouding his better judgment.

"Go fuck yourself, didn't you notice I was sleeping"

Unfortunately Sasuke didn't know how truly fucked off Itachi was and quickly found himself being slammed into a dirt wall behind him. Itachi's hand wrapped securely around Sasuke's thin neck. Panic suddenly overcame him, he knew his brother hated him but would he really kill him. Tears silently rolled down his face.

"Please Itachi, please do you hate me this much" he whispered just loud enough for Itachi could hear it.

"I do" Itachi whispered back, smirking when he noticed the shock on Sasuke's face.

"I see" Sasuke chocked out looking down, the tears falling more freely now. He just didn't care now. Let Itachi kill him and be done with it. But instead of death he felt Itachi's grip weaken releasing him.

"Get out" Itachi spoke

With that Sasuke fled his life still intact.

Itachi was fucked off. Why did his brother have to be so pathetic? Why was he so useless? It's no wonder that he got raped if he gives up that easily. The others must have had a field day with him. Stupid boy, why the hell did they need him?

Still fuming he settled down on his bed hoping this time he might get some sleep.

Sasuke felt like shit, worse than shit if that was even possible. He didn't feel safe, there was truly no one here who cared. Even his brother hated him and didn't care that the others were raping him. The urge to be free overwhelmed him. Silently he pushed himself along the corridor to he hoped would be an exit.

But luck wasn't on his side because he soon felt another beings presence coming up behind him.

"Soooo" the voice cooed "Just what do you think you're up to hmmm"

Sasuke swung around coming face to face with the red head known as Sasori. He tried franticly to keep his cool when answered.

"Nothing, is there a problem with that"

Sasuke's eyes doubled their size when he saw him smirk

"Sooooo you wouldn't mind then coming with me for a minute"

Sasuke minded greatly and desperately didn't want to go with him and was about to tell Sasori where he could shove it when he finally noticed Sasori's hands weren't at his side anymore, they were in fact finding their way into Sasuke's torn pants. He jumped back forcing Sasori's hands to come out.

"Sasori, go away" he spoke trying to hide his fear. It didn't work as Sasori took a step forward.

"No" Sasori whispered as he once again latched his hands onto Sasuke's feminine hips.

"Please, Sasori stop" Sasuke begged.

Stepping back again, he looked at Sasori hoping to find a smidgen of sympathy but all he could see was plain hard core lust. Lust that wanted and at this rate was going to get.

"Have you been crying Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke blinked, he had forgotten all about it.

"Why would you care anyway?" he snarled wiping away the remaining droplets.

"I don't want to fuck someone who can't even concentrate on it"

Sasuke immediately paled at the thought of being touched again.

"Don't start shaking you're the one who wanted to know" Sasori spoke

Sasuke hadn't even realized that he was but that didn't stop him none the less. _Screw It _he thought deciding then and there he didn't care how he was going out of this but he bloody well was fuck them all.

"Pllleeeeaaasse, Sasori can't you just leave me alone" he begged in a way that he hoped was sexy

"Oh come on Sasuke-Kun, you can do better than that maybe with a little more action"

Somehow the tone that he had said it in pissed Sasuke off sure he would beg sexily but there was no way in hell was he going to put actions with it Sasori could go fuck himself for all he cared.

"Come on then Sasuke" Sasori cooed again.

He just stood there dumbfounded _'how the hell do you act sexy anyway' _he thought.

"Hay Danna what you doi…… Ooooohhh Sasuke-kuuuuunnnnn, begging for another round, ahh you little horn dog"

Sasuke spluttered _'horn dog, did he just call me a horn dog'_

"Does that mean you like Sasori best, what about me un" Deidara whined snapping Sasuke from his stupor.

"Neither" he snarled

"Hmm, he's still got some life in him, guess we didn't do a good enough job last time, how about it Danna up for another round"

Sasori nodded, both of them then crept up upon the frightened Sasuke malicious grins on their faces.


End file.
